


The Perfect Gift

by Emu_The_Phoenix_11



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Journals, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emu_The_Phoenix_11/pseuds/Emu_The_Phoenix_11
Summary: You are worried, that's all. :)





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck! I don't know.

  
((A/N) Hey guys, it's been a while since I wrote something. Haha sorryz peepz. Anyways, I just watched Rise of the Guardians, SO GOOD!!! Enjoy! Reader is about fourteen or fifteen. years of age.) 

* * *

It was Christmas break, two days from presents, food, and family and friend time. It was also morning, which you were not fond of. 

You hadn't seen Jack for a month now, making you wonder if he'll come back in time for the holiday, or even ever. 

You decided to head outside for a while, so you reluctantly slid from under your warm blankets, and put your feet on your carpeted floor. You check the time, 9:16 AM. 'Dang, how'd I sleep in that long?' You mentally slap your self for sleeping in on a crisp, beautiful morning.

"Thanks, Jack, for this morning." You say quietly, wondering if he is listening, but really thinking he won't.

"Welcome," came a muffled voice, making you jump. You see a pale haired boy outside your window, wait your WINDOW!?

"JACK!!!" You practically scream, scrambling toward your window. You quickly unlatch the window, knocking down some papers, and watching as Jack Frost comes into your room. 

He sits down on your bed, looking at you with those beautiful ice blue eyes. You were presently in your pajamas, and usually you hated being in your pj's in front of the boy of your dreams.  

"Jack, where have you been this past month? I've been wondering if you would come back." 

"Aww, have you missed me?" Jack asked with puppy dog eyes, which you can't resist.

You blushed, averting your gaze to the floor. The truth is, you did, really,  _really_ did. "Oh! Uh... I-I..." You tried to say you did, but you were a mess right now.

"You're blushing, (Y/N)." Jack said in his normal playful voice. And of course, your face was a crimson red, a perfect crimson red was the thought of Jack.

"Shut up, Jack." And of course, it turned worse for you. He scooted closer to you, making you more of a blushing mess. You decided to change the subject, "Hey Jack?"

"Yes, (Y/N)?" Jack asked.

"Can we go outside for the morning? If you want to, that is."

"I thought you would never ask. It is my favorite place to be, especially with you." He said, and did you see a little blush light up his normally pale face? Eh, it was probably your imagination, you _were_ known to have a very excitable one. 

"Oh that's sweet, Jack. So how 'bout you leave my room, go outside or something, so I can get changed?" You ask while standing up and stretching.

"Ok, Snowflake, will do." And with that he also got up and jumped out the window, flying down to the nearest tree, and sitting in one of its boughs. 

You quickly got changed into [www.creemmagazine.com/wp-conte…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.creemmagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/casual-winter-outfits-girls-17.jpg) \--(Sorry the link is long.)-- and went outside to meet Jack. You were looking around for him, not finding the tree he was in. Then suddenly you heard, "(Y/N), over here." You looked up in the tree to find the handsome face of Jack Frost. He was hanging upside down, looking at you. He got down and started walking, gesturing for you to follow, and you did.

"I have something for you." He said while giving you a pure white box, with a few snowflakes on it. You open it and gasp, it was [www.kay.com/images/products/17…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.kay.com/images/products/1725/172539304_MV_ZM.jpg), and it was absolutely stunning. You feel tears come into your eyes, and Jack notices them and asks, "Are you ok? Why are you crying?" 

Yow answer, "They're happy tears, Jack. Thank you soooooo much!" You hug him, and he hugs back, finally happy with himself. You release yourself from the embrace, and speak. "But, Jack, I haven't anything for you," you look at him with sad eyes.

"Well, that doesn't matter, it's a gift, and you don't have to repay gifts, right?"

"Well... I guess no, but I'm going to feel bad if I don't get you anything." He takes your hands, and looks into your eyes.

"Please do _not_  feel bad, (Y/N). It would break my heart if you did." 

"Wait, you care about me? I thought spirits aren't aloud to have feelings toward humans, especially teenagers."

"Well, rules are meant to be broken, especially that one. And I do care about you, immensely so. And I have something to confess also."

"What is it?" You ask, butterflies starting to form in your stomach.

"Well... I really like you, ever since I met you, and... um...." There was a pause, him trying to figure how to say it, (Y/N) wondering what he is trying to say.

"Go on..." You finally say.

"What I am trying to say is... I love you, (Y/N)." Jack says, and you realize he really is blushing, and you are too.

"You do?" You say quietly.

"Yes. Here I'll prove it to you." You didn't see him moving toward you more.

"You don't need to pro..." Your words were cut off by soft lips on top of yours. You froze, not wondering what to do, but then after a bit, you melt into the kiss. Your lips moved in sync with his, until his tongue wanted entrance into your mouth, and you let it. His tongue explored it's new territory. You finally had to break the kiss for some needed oxygen. He looked into your eyes, and you looked into his.

"I love you, too, Jack. Always have." You manage to say without blushing. Then something happens to ruin the moment.

"(Y/N)? It's time for lunch!" Your mom yells from your house porch. _Dang it._  You think. _Why right now mom?_  But you can't disobey your mom, so you head to your house. 

"I'll see you later Jack?" You ask.

"Yes, probably, and I love you!"

"Love you too." You say and with that you walk off. 


End file.
